1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvement of application processing speed and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus that can improve application processing speed for a digital device running in an embedded environment where processor performance may be not sufficiently powerful.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in processor and memory technologies, modern digital devices are capable of executing various applications in addition to applications initially installed by manufacturers. Such a digital device may execute multiple applications at the same time.
In a typical digital device, when multiple applications are simultaneously executed, the processor is allocated to the multiple applications in the same proportion. Hence, in a state in which multiple applications are executed, when the user makes an execution request for an additional application, it may take a long time to execute the additional application because the digital device is unable to sufficiently allocate the processor resources to the additional application. This may cause user dissatisfaction with performance of the digital device.
In a digital device having many installed applications, when multiple applications are executed in the background, processing speed of a user requested application can become slower if the processor is not sufficiently powerful. Hence, it is necessary to develop a means for shortening the application execution time in a digital device operating in an embedded environment lacking physical processing resources.